


Fucked

by TheShamansGranddaughter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Derek Hale, Clothed Sex, College Student Stiles, M/M, Masturbation, Naked Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Pining, Stiles Has a Crush on Derek, Teacher Derek, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShamansGranddaughter/pseuds/TheShamansGranddaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Figuratively

Stiles was fucked. Boned. Shafted. Completely screwed.

At least figuratively.

"Dude, what is your problem?" Scott asked.

"What?" Stiles said snapping his mouth shut.

"You're literally drooling right now."

"No I'm not. I'm working, Scott. I'm working. I don't know what you're talking about," Stiles said conspicuously wiping drool off of his chin.

"Working on what? Your boner?" Kira asked from her computer which was stationed right across from Stiles.

"Dude, shut up!" Stiles said.

"Of course he's working on his boner, Kira. Have you SEEN Mr. Hale?" Lydia asked from her computer next to Kira.

"No?" Kira said, "Doesn't matter anyways. Scott's enough for me."

"Enough of a puppy," Stiles said.

"Hey!" Scott exclaimed.

"Is something over there more interesting than your test?" Mr. Hale asked from across the room.

"NOPE!" Stiles shouted louder than necessary.

Mr. Hale rose one eyebrow in question at Stiles as he tried to bury his head in his keyboard. Damn sexy professors with their perfect eyebrows and sweaters and glasses. This was not fair. Stiles should be thinking about the answer to question number seven, not riding the professor's cock into next week.

His pants were uncomfortably tight and he could not focus to save his life. He started marking circles next to the multiple choice questions at random and trying his hardest to focus enough on the essay questions to make some sort of sense. He was so fucked.

It wasn't his fault, to be fair. This was the sixth week of class and the first time that Stiles had seen his professor. Up until now, Mr. Hale had his TA, Boyd, doing the lectures. Boyd was an awesome teacher and did great with classes but he had said that Mr. Hale wanted to proctor tests and grade papers. Stiles hadn't thought much of it at the time, assuming that Mr. Hale was a musty old man who wore tweed and carried a briefcase.

Instead, Stiles was sitting in his classroom in front of his computer, staring at the most obscenely beautiful creature that he had ever seen. The man had perfect hair, his eyebrows should be illegal and his body was going to send Stiles straight to hell for the thoughts it was causing. He was drooling again.

"Fuck it," he said under his breath before clicking 'submit' on his test page, grabbing his bag and practically running out of the room.

Once he was outside, Stiles took a deep breath and headed across campus to the dorm room that he shared with Scott, adjusting himself as he went.

Walking into the room, he slung his bag onto the floor next to his bed before quickly stripping and lying down on the bed. It didn't take much for him to imagine his professor's hands on him, in him and all over him as he stroked his cock. Stiles bit down on a scream as he came faster and harder than he could ever remember doing in his life.

Stiles drifted into an uneasy sleep with his hand still wrapped around his cock. Scott wouldn't be back for hours anyways.


	2. Literally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles got literally fucked.

"...literally had his cock in his hand," Scott said.

"God _damn_ it, Scott. Your girlfriend does not need to know about my masturbation habits!" Stiles yelled as he rounded the corner.

"Oh, shit, I didn't know you were there," Scott said.

"Doesn't matter. Shut up about my dick!

"It's okay, Stiles. I stopped listening when Scott started talking about your junk," Kira said.

"See, Scott? Kira's a real friend," Stiles told him, taking his seat next to Scott and Kira. Scott stuck his tongue out as Boyd cleared his voice to start class.

"I have grades back from Mr. Hale on your exams," Boyd said.

"Shit," Stiles cursed under his breath.

Boyd made his way around the room passing out printed and graded copies of the electronic test that they had taken last week. Stiles knew he had to have bombed it. He didn't even pay attention to half of the questions, too busy thinking about sliding his tongue up Mr. Hale's-

"STILES!" Scott yelled.

Boyd was standing next to him, holding his test paper out to him with and incredulous look on his face.

"Pay attention, Stilinski. Stop daydreaming. And wipe the drool off your chin, for fuck's sake," Boyd said.

"Sorry, Boyd. Thank you," Stiles said wiping his chin and taking his test.

"Fuck, dude. What did you do?" Scott asked, looking at the grade at the top of the paper. 58%.

"I failed. That's what I did."

Stiles flipped through his test packet with his stomach in knots. He'd missed obvious answers because of his stupid boner. He was so fucked.

He flipped to the back of the test packet and noticed some red writing on the back of the page. As he read Mr. Hale's note, his stomach plummeted even farther.

"I'm going to die," Stiles said to Scott.

"Wha- oh," Scott said.

Stiles spent the rest of the hour in class dreading it's end and staring at those four little words that surely spelled his doom.

' _See me after class_.'

 

***

 

Stiles made his way to Mr. Hale's office the way a condemned man walks to the gallows. He paused in front of the door and braced himself for the inevitable. Mr. Hale was going to throw him out, make him drop the class. He was going to fail the class and get kicked out of school. He was never going to graduate or make anything of himself and it was all because of his stupid dick.

 

Stiles knocked on the door and waited for Mr. Hale to call "Come in," before he stepped into the office.

 

There were literature and astronomy books everywhere. Papers littered the floor along with crumpled up balls of trash and gum wrappers. Mr. Hale sat in the middle of the chaos behind a huge desk that was clean of all clutter and debris.

 

"Ah, Mr. Stilinski," Mr. Hale said, standing and walking around the desk.

 

"Hello, Mr. Hale," Stiles said, trying not to stare. Mr. Hale was wearing a white button down shirt with a black tie and a grey vest that brought his eyes out perfectly and his black dress pants fit so well that it should have been illegal.

 

"Please, call me Derek," Mr. Hale said with a smile, "Sorry about the mess. I keep the desk clean so I can work without all the clutter, but that means that the clutter has to go somewhere else."

 

"Oh, no problem," Stiles said nervously, "I understand."

 

"You know they say a messy office is a sign of a brilliant mind," Derek said, leaning back on his desk. Stiles was up close and personal with a fantastic view of his thighs that looked like they could crush boulders.

 

"Oh, heh, yeah, I have heard that before," Stiles laughed nervously.

 

"Why are you so nervous, Mr. Stilinski?"

 

"Uhhh-" Stiles said intelligently.

 

Derek stared at him pointedly.

 

"STILES. My name is Stiles. But you probably knew that because my name is on your enrollment sheet. But maybe not because it's probably my real name and it's Polish and hard to say and so I go by Stiles because it's what my mom called me when I was little and it just kind of stuck. I'm sorry I'm rambling and I'm really nervous because you're really hot and I am so fucked but not the way that I want to be which is by you and not by the universe but that was probably way more than you needed to know so I'm just going to drop your class and leave now. THANKS!" 

 

Stiles stood, feeling his face burn, and took two long strides for the door before Derek stopped him.

 

"Stiles!" He yelled.

 

Stiles stopped right where he was and waited to be berated. He did not turn and he kept his head down.

 

"What makes you think I don't want to fuck you?" Derek asked.

 

Stiles spun around where he stood, eyes huge and jaw on the floor.

 

Derek pushed off of his desk and sauntered across the room toward Stiles. Very slowly, as if he might scare him away, Derek raised his hands from his side and put them on either side of Stiles's face. Holding him in place, Derek pressed his lips against Stiles' in a way that set him on fire from the very first second.

 

"I've wanted to do that since I saw you last week," Derek said.

 

"Why didn't you?"

 

"I just did."

 

"Yeah, but sooner."

 

"I left the note. I had to grade all the papers."

 

"Shut up and kiss me again."

 

Derek surged into Stiles like a man starving for his kiss. Stiles found himself pressed against the door, shirtless, before he really knew what was going on. Derek wrapped his hands around Stiles' thighs and lifted up, grinding into him as he went. Stiles hooked one leg around Derek's waist before jumping up and wrapping the other one around him.

 

He was being held pressed against his insanely hot professor's office door and they were making out like teenagers under the bleachers. What was his life?

 

"Oh my GOD," Stiles said when Derek attached his mouth to his neck.

 

"Shh," Derek said against his throat as he continued to leave tiny marks in his wake.

 

Derek lifted Stiles up a bit more and bit at his naked chest before pulling him away from the door and carrying him to the desk. He dropped him with a hard 'thump' that Stiles was sure was going to leave a mark tomorrow. Not that he cared when Derek went for the button on his jeans.

 

"Wait, wait!" Stiles said, "Won't you get in trouble?"

 

"Not if you don't tell. After the semester is over, you won't be my student anymore and no one will get in trouble."

 

"What about favoritism though?"

 

"Boyd grades all the papers. I only graded them this time so I could leave a note on  yours," Derek said, pushing Stiles' pants down around his ankles and pulling them off with his shoes.

 

"You are the laziest professor I've ever-ungh!" Stiles said. He immediately ran out of breath for criticism when Derek wrapped his lips around his dick and moaned like it was the best thing he'd ever had in his mouth.

 

"Shut up, Stiles."

 

"Yes sir," Stiles gasped.

 

Derek was skilled and Stiles had to try hard not to think about how many times he'd done this before. It was hard to be mad when it was his cock in his professor's mouth though. 

 

Derek was soon ripping his pants open and flipping Stiles over onto his stomach. Bent over Derek's desk, Stiles thought this was a wet dream come true. He had about two seconds to appreciate it before a slick finger was pressing its way inside him and he heard the tearing of a condom packet being opened. He moaned loudly at the sensation of being stretched and filled. Derek slapped him, hard, on the ass.

 

"Shhh!" He said, "You can be loud later, when I won't get fired for fucking you."

 

Stiles had to think of Scott naked to keep from coming right there.

 

Derek pressed another finger in alongside the first and began stretching in earnest. Stiles pressed back against his hand every time he slammed them back in. Derek teased him, taking his fingers all the way out and pushing them back in quickly. He did this a few times before Stiles was suddenly and completely filled with his cock. He thought he'd died and gone to Heaven.

 

"Sweet merciful God, YES," He said.

 

"Unnng," Derek grunted in agreement.

 

Derek pulled all the way out, flipping Stiles over on his back and laying him flat on the desk.

 

"I want to see your face when you come," He said.

 

Stiles was in a prime position to fully appreciate the fact that he hadn't undressed at all. Stiles was completely naked, spread out like a buffet on his professor's desk and the man hadn't even removed his vest.

 

"FUCK!" Stiles screamed as he came like a punch to the gut.

 

"Hunnggg!" Derek groaned as he followed Stiles over the edge.

 

Stiles lay on Derek's desk trying to regain his breath as Derek cleaned him up with some wet wipes from his desk.

 

"You should probably go soon," Derek said pulling Stiles into a sitting position.

 

"Oh," Stiles said, disappointed.

 

"I expect you here for tutoring at 8 am on Wednesday. No later. And you will be writing me a paper on a topic that we agree on to make up for the missing points on your midterm," Derek said with a wink.

 

"Are we talking real tutoring or like," Stiles made a jerking motion in his crotch with his hand, " _tutoring_?"

 

"Tutoring, Stiles."

 

Stiles grinned as he buttoned his pants, grabbed his bag and practically skipped out of Derek's office.

Stiles got literally fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
